Education in Brunant
Education in Brunant has been around for nearly 600 years, but it has only been in the last 150 where it has become accessible to the average Brunanter. Education is mandatory up to the age of 17 or completion of Advanced-11 level (comparable to 11th grade in the US). Public education in Brunant is run and coordinated by the Department of Education, though each school is managed at the municipal level. History The first schools sprung up in the 15th century, but these were mostly for the children of the rich. The first public (as in open to the public) school opened in Koningstad in 1774, but this was very expensive and out of reach for most families. In 1811 the first network of public schools opened up, where families would have to pay 50 thalers yearly to send their child there. In 1860 the government made these schools free and compulsory to all citizens. Today Brunant has one of the most comprehensive and high-quality public schooling system. Today enrolment in Brunant is at over 99%, with the public schools among the best in Europe. Private schooling still remains in Brunant, despite much greater enrolment in the public system. Changes to the education system Since the late 1960s, selective schools (ie. grade-based selection) have been on the decline, mostly in public education, as a result of the Protests of 1968. To date, only private schools and Ambrosian College have some form of grade-based selection, but even then many public schools will only have its fees as a requirement to study. Since 1988 religious education has no longer been part of the curriculum in the first and second cycles and only appears as an an option in secondary education (though public schools do not often offer it). Even so, religious schools are not banned and may practice an environment of religious traditions, values and morals, provided they follow the national curriculum and only provide religious studies as optional, additional courses. Levels of education Preschool Preschool is not mandatory for Brunanter children but is generally recommended for children to attend, from ages three to five. Most parents enroll their children in preschool, with many of them being private. Public schools also operate preschool classes. Primary education Primary education is compulsory to all children in Brunant. This mostly consists of primary schools that range from the first to sixth grade. Historically primary school was split between primary level (one to six) and a middle school (7 to 8), but since the 1970s middle schools have mostly been combined into secondary-level colleges and are being closed down. Private schools in Brunant are mostly from the 1st to 12th level. Today, the first three years in primary school are known as the first cycle, and 4-6 as second cycle. Secondary education Secondary education has traditionally consisted of the Advanced College (Uitgebreid Hogeschool), which is comparable to an American high school or a French lycee. These schools consisted of 9 to 12th grade students. Historically this also consisted of a 13th, or preparatory level, but this was abolished in 1969. Since the 1960s parents have begun to send students to a Combined Advanced College, which is a 6-12th grade combined school. As of 2010, most of the 6-9th grade students go to these, and the few remaining advanced colleges can only be found in a few major cities. From 2017 middle schools and advanced colleges are being combined and closed. The first four years of secondary education are mandatory, and the final two are optional. After four years a student is not required to continue, and receives a General Diploma (GD), which is a partial certificate.This is the minimal national requirement for basic employment. Completing the final two years of secondary schooling will allow students to graduate with a Technical Secondary Certificate (TSC) or Advanced Secondary Certificate (ASC) and go on to tertiary education. Students with an ASC must challenge the Postsecondary Level Examination to go onto university, though students with a TSC do not need one for studying at a polytechnic. Tertiary education See also: List of colleges and universities in Brunant Tertiary education consists of Universities, which are academic schools and colleges or polytechnic schools, which are more into technical education. The oldest school in the tertiary level is the Grijzestad University, founded in the 1620s. Until the mid-2000s, Brunant had a system of tertiary education somewhat similar to the Portuguese and Spanish systems. University students completed a 4 year grade title (equivalent to an bachelors) to move on to a licenciate (masters) of three years and a three year doctorate. Technical students started with a 2 year diplomat title, then a three year technical licenciate and could complete an advanced technical licenciate to bride into university, along with several licenciate courses in the relevant field to be able to undertake a doctorate. In 2004 the Brunant acceded to the Bologna process, and starting in 2008 a 3-2-3 system for universities became implemented, with the technical titles largely unchanged. The grade title was renamed <>, a masters was introduced to replace the old licenciate title and the doctorate remained unchanged. The technical doctorate was phased out, in favor of diplomats taking licenciate courses to upgrade their diploma or technical licenciates doing the same for a masters. Schooling years Grading Brunant uses a unique grading system for primary, secondary and tertiary education. The 5+ grading system was introduced with the 1988 update to the curriculum in primary schools and colleges, later adopted by Brunant's universities by 2001. The prior grading system was not numerical, introduced in 1881 as part of the creation of public schools. Private schools would have their own grading systems and requirements, though in 1949 the national standard became applicable to all. No student can be failed with a mark above a 2, though schools with selective entry often apply a minimal grade above that to maintain continued enrollment. Curriculum and study areas A modern national curriculum was introduced in 1988, replacing an older, more structured one created in 1921. This current curriculum was most recently updated in 2012. Depending on the student's level they will take differing courses and hours for each, but all students from the first to 12th year must take a primary language (English or Dutch), secondary language (Dutch or English), mathematics and history. Primary education is centered around nine different courses, while secondary allows for many elective classes to give students a sense of what areas of study they may want to pursue after college. Provision and Costs In Brunant there are two types of education, public and private. Some 92% of students attend public schools, with around 8 percent attending private schools and colleges. All non-university state education is free in Brunant, though parents have to buy children's materials and must pay a 20-30€ fee at the start of each school year to cover other costs. For private-run schools parents must pay a monthly/termly/yearly fee. Admission to public schools the main admissions procedures for pupils wishing to join a school in the autumn are carried out in the spring of the year in question. Parents are able to send their children to their school of choice within their city/area, though for the majority it is either required or highly recommended they attend the closest school to their residence. School terms The Brunanter school year is arranged similarly to the Spanish school year. The school year runs from early September to late June (alternating between the first and second Monday, September and the second-last and last Friday of June). Major school breaks include Christmastime (first weekend before Christmas to the 8th January), summer break (late June to early September) and Easter week (Mardi gras/tuesday to Easter Monday). Other state holidays are also observed (five) and schools may also have days off for professional training or other affairs. See also *Primary and Secondary School Curriculum 2012 *List of schools in Brunant *Brunanter School Rankings Category:Education